Shadows of Mitakihara
by Xenolord
Summary: I was once a nobody. A background character. I paid attention to no one, and no one paid attention to me. Except one. So when her life was nearly ended, I sacrificed the only thing I had left to save her. Myself. Shoujo-Ai. Adventure. Sequel to 'Poor In Pocket, Rich In Love'. (Man, why doesn't Poor-chan have a character filter?)
1. Prologue, or, Why I Love You

Disclaimer: While I don't _technically_ own Marisa Binbou, I kinda do... I own her personality.

Author's Note: Sequel to 'Poor in Pocket, Rich in Love'.

Shadows of Mitakihara

Prologue, or, Why I Love You

To the Demons of this city, and this world... I bid you welcome. Welcome to Mitakihara, city of light, love and longevity. I welcome you to the city of tomorrow and the lights and sounds of civilization. I welcome you, one and all, to these streets and these buildings.

I welcome you to your graves. I am Marisa Binbou. I have nothing but the love of a woman to call my own... and you can bet with the knowledge that I can never loose her... I've got nothing _to_ loose. So watch out, Shadows of Mitakihara. If you see me...

You're already dead.

-Mitakihara. Five sixteen AM-

_PaCHING!_ The sound of my blade slicing through a demon echoed in the dead street, the massive creature fizzling into a fountain of dead pixels. Turning, I fixed my eyes on a second, the creature moving in to attack. Raising my shield, I blocked the attack, the green gem set on the inside of my shield glowing in bright defiance against the Demon's paltry attack. With a powerful thrust, I eviscerated the Demon, sending it back to where it spawned. The one behind it charged, the last one of the night, I felt. "I've got a one-way ticket to hell with _your name on it!_" I shouted, gripping the sword with my shield-hand and bringing it down on the creature hard.

The thick fog that had fallen around me lifted, the pixelated corpses of the Demons disappearing from sight. From my side came the sound of heels against concrete, the sound of people running.

"I told you not to get lax, Sakura Kyouko." A voice came from a distance away.

"Come on! It was only like... three! What can three do?" Came a second voice. This one... this one I recognized...

"Quite a lot you idiot!" Came a third voice. "One of those can kill ten people!" I turned to face where the voices were coming from, to see three people round out of an alley and slow to a stop upon seeing me.

"You're late." I spoke simply, smiling as I sheathed the sword at my side.

"Who are-" The first voice, belonging to a young, raven haired woman, started.

"Marisa!" The second, who I know realized was Mami's friend, Kyouko. "Poor-chan! You're one of us!"

" 'One of us'?" I asked.

"Yea! A Puella Magi!" I gave a little laugh.

"Oh yea..." I answered, forgetting about that... Stars, I got so caught up in the moment, I had forgotten I was special. "I... uh... forgot about that."

"Regardless... you did a good job..." The third voice, belonging to a girl I recognize, spoke.

"Oh! Miki-san! I didn't recognize you for a moment!" Sayaka blinked.

"Do I know you?"

"I sit two seats to your right... I don't expect you to remember me..." Sayaka smiled.

"O-oh yea! You're Poor-ch-" She stopped. "Sorry... that's the only way I remember you..." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, Miki-san. It's not an insult anymore... I kind of wear it as a badge of honor now."

"Well, that's the Maisma cleared." Kyouko chimes in. "Hey, Poor-chan, howsabout you, Homu, Band Kid and I go grab some breakfast, eh?" So THAT'S who 'band kid' was!

"I'd love to, Sakura-san... but I've got to get back to the hospital. I want to be there for Mami-san when she wakes up."

"Wait... Mami in hospital what?!" Kyouko blurted out. I didn't tell them... right...

"Mami-san and I were on our way to the orchestra... but I got careless, and Mami-san saved me from a car... it hit her instead."

"Is she alright!? Will she make it?" I laughed.

"Why do you think I'm out here?" Kyouko seemed visibly relieved by this.

"It was dumb wishing for the safety on another but... I'm just glad you burned yours to save Twindrills."

"Can we discuss this later? We're exposed out here, and people will be waking up and going to work in half an hour."

"Y-yea... don't wanna be all Magical Girl'd up especially you." Sayaka pointed at me. Everyone nodded.

"If you want, Sakura-san... I'll take you up on your breakfast offer another day but... I just want to see Mami-san smile..."

"Agreed. You take care, alright? Give her my best." Kyouko patted the third girl's shoulder. "Homura, you didn't introduce yourself."

"Homura?" I asked, looking at her. The girl quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes. That's my name." I smiled at her.

"I have a message for you." She blinked. "Madoka Kaname-san says hello... and not to give up." I watched the girl look at me with the queerest look of confusion upon her lips... but then, as her lips curled into a smile, she nodded. She looked as though a weight was just lifted from her shoulders.

"I won't." She bowed to me deeply. "Thank you very much for bringing this message to me. I appreciate it... really."

"Don't mention it." I bowed myself and excused myself form everyone, hurrying back to the hospital.

-Mitakihara Hospital, Six oh eight AM-

I watched as Mami's eyes fluttered open, her amber orbs searching the ceiling for something. "Hey..." I mused, stroking her hand.

"Binbou-san..." Mami answered, smiling. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm alright?" I frowned. "You..." I could feel tears filling my eyes. Crumbling, I threw myself onto her, hugging her. "You idiot..." I spoke, my tears absorbed instantly by the bed sheets. "You're... always so reckless..." Mami placed a hand on my head, rubbing my hair.

"Don't be so concerned... I'd lay down my life for you, Marisa-san... and you know that." You damn nearly did! I wanted to yell at her.. to chastise her for putting her own life on the line for my worthless one, to for once in my life be strong! But I couldn't... her eyes said it all. Behind those amber orbs lived an unending love... she has so much love to give and only myself to give it to. I had to be there for her. "Hey... are you crying... I'm fine."

"I know I... I'm just so happy..." Mami looked over to the clock.

"Oh dear... we missed our performance." Thank the stars that's ALL we missed.

"There will be other days... other performances." Ten years is a long time. "I wouldn't trade you for anything..." Mami laughed a little, scooting over in bed slightly.

"Here..." She patted the space on the bed next to her. "Climb in with me..." I didn't hesitate, slipping under the covers with her, I put an arm around her, my other interlacing with Mami's hand. "You're awfully clingy this morning..."

"I'm just happy you're alright... that's all." Mami gave a content sigh and closed her eyes.

"When can I leave...?" She mused. "I'd much like to go and have some tea..." I laughed at this... it was so like Mami to be so unconcerned with her own safety, and just want to go home. There came a knock at the door. A nurse came in. It must have been her time to come around. She stopped as she saw Mami awake.

"Oh! Tomoe-san... you're awake!" Mami smiled and gave a little nod.

"Mm, yes. Thank you very much." She responded, nodding a little. "Tell me... do you know when I can leave?" The nurse just blinked, unable to fully grasp what she was being asked.

"Tomoe-san... you were badly injured... You... shouldn't even be al-" She didn't say it, but I knew exactly what she wanted to. 'You shouldn't even be alive right now'. "You shouldn't even be awake right now..."

"Oh, stuff and nonsense. I feel quite alright." The nurse blinked again, but managed to regain her posture.

"Erm... well, yes. Let me just check a few things, and then I'll see about maybe getting you released..."

The nurse went about her job of checking blood pressure and all that good stuff and, as she finished up, gave a look of confusion.

"This... doesn't make sense... either my equipment was broken last night... or you heal a _lot_ faster then normal girls your age..."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Last night, you were on death's door, and now...? Now here you are, fit as a fiddle..." I could see a little concern on Mami's face at these words, but she tried to smile it off.

"The healing powers of love?" I tried to chime in. This only made the nurse laugh.

"For that to be true, Binbou-san... someone must really love Tomoe-san..." More then your tiny little mind could ever comprehend. "Well... having said that, I've really got no reason to keep you here, Tomoe-san... let me see if I can get you released."

-Mitakihara General Hospital, Six twenty AM-

"Charlotte, you're talking nonsense. What do you mean 'she's just healed'?" The young doctor, a woman of early thirties, asked, crossing her arms at the nurse.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Jenna! I came to check on her at five this morning, and her condition hadn't changed. Then, I come in at six, and it's like she was never even hurt!" Doctor Amelia blinked at this, her face of disbelief never changing. "And now she's asking to be released... I mean... what do we do?"

"Only thing we can do, Charlotte... release her. If she's not injured, and there's nothing else wrong with her, we can't verily hold her here, just because we didn't do anything to help her." Jenna Amelia shook her head. "I guess I'll have to write it off as a miracle."

"Hell of a miracle, doctor."

"Don't question higher powers, Charlotte. There are some things in this world no one can understand." Nurse Charlotte nodded and went to go file the release papers. Doctor Amelia simple made notes on her clipboard as she spoke. "Miracle... or magic...?"

Mami and I were on the streets in half an hour, the elegant dresses we were wearing looking very much out of place amongst the hustle and bustle of the city. As we walked back to her apartment to change, I milled over the thought of telling her what _really_ happened, and how she's still alive right now. I just... I didn't feel right keeping that a secret from her.

But in the same regard, Stars, I don't think she'd believe me if I told her. Being visited by a Goddess? The fuzzy white creature who granted me my wish? Demons? Magical girls? Until two hours ago, I never even knew this kind of crap existed... and now I'm part of it. I don't think Mami would have believed me if I had said anything. She was quiet as we walked home, and upon entering, the silence stopped.

"That was very dumb, and very reckless of you, Binbou-san." Mami spoke in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.

"W-what was?" I stammered out. Mami only took hold of my left hand and held it up, showing me the ring.

"Burning your one miracle on me." Did... she know?"

"I don't..."

"Don't lie, Binbou-san... I know all about Sakura-san's 'midnight activities'. Her and that little trio of hers. You really think she can keep her mouth shut about that kind of thing?" Though her words were harsh, she didn't seem to be angry... or at least she was hiding it rather well. "You made a contract, and saved my life with it... why?" She continued, not even stopping to breath. "You could have had anything you wanted. Money, power, fame... and you waste it saving my life... It makes no sense..."

"I did it because..." I started, trying to find the right words. "I did it because _you're_ all I ever wanted in life!" I finished, uncharacteristically strong. "You were there to pick me up when I fell... to dust me off and encourage me to keep going! You offered me kind words when everyone else just offered me hate! You took me in and cleaned me up... showed me that people can be kind, can be sweet, can think of others! For once in my life, I had the only thing I ever wanted, a family, and it's taken _away_ from me!"

"Binbou-san... you don't understand."

"_No, you don't understand!_" I belted, tears dislodging from my eyes. "You give, and give, and give for me! For nothing but the kindness of your own heart! You give, and expect nothing in return! You give! And give! And the last thing you give for me, _your very life_, I'm supposed to take and move on?! I can't, Mami! I just can't! I can't... bear the thought of loosing you... not after all you've given me! All you've _done _for me!" I broke down, unable to hold in my emotions any longer.

"So yes!" I continued, face marred by tears and all the pent up emotion I had. "So yes, I used the only miracle I'll ever get in this life by saving you! The _first_ miracle that came into my life! You don't understand, Mami, because you just can't! I lost my parents when I was _three!_ At least you have their memory, I don't even know their names!" Mami was shocked, I could tell as much in her eyes. Still crying, I had stopped yelling at this point, and just devolved into a sputtering mess.

"Binbou-san... I'm sorry..." Pulling me into an embrace, she rubbed her hand idly down my back, just letting me cry. "Please don't be mad..."

"I'm not mad..." I choked out, hardly able to talk. "I'm just... so worried... That I'd never see you again..." She started 'ssh' ing me like a mother, trying to soothe my tears.

"There, there, Binbou-san... no harm done... I'm glad I'm worth saving in your eyes..."

"You're worth _dying_ for."

"Which I hear is a very real threat in your line of work." Mami tried to make a joke, but it was just in such... poor taste I couldn't laugh. "Don't you dare go out there and die, Binbou-san... don't you dare die and leave me alone." It was my turn to comfort her.

"Don't worry... I don't plan on dying for a good, long time. I want to grow old with you, Mami-san..." She hugged me tighter.

"And I want the same... don't worry..." Pulling away, she tried to salvage some kind of semblance of her former self. "Let's get some sleep, yes? Thankfully, it's the weekend, and we don't have to be at school tomorrow.

The rest of the weekend passed with little of note. Mami and I never spoke of the spat we had about miracles and who is and who isn't worth their use. Kyouko had invited me out to breakfast on Sunday, which I had taken with Mami's encouragement. I was surprised to see Homura and Sayaka there as well. Homura had told me there were the occasional off days where the Maisma didn't fall, or didn't fall until later.

The Maisma, as I had found out that day, was the coalesced manifestation of the misery and despair in the world. It falls usually once a night and is lifted either once all the Demons, the arms and legs of the Maisma, are defeated, or at sunrise. Apparently, sunlight really _can_ banish any darkness. We spent a good hour or so talking about our profession, Homura, Kyouko and Sayaka giving me pointers on how to avoid using so much magic. All in all, I quite enjoyed the discussion, as well as the companionship.

I left that little affair wiser of how to do my job... but not much more confident that I could do it... but... with the knowledge that I can't loose the only thing I've got in my life? That made things easier, at least.

Things wouldn't really be any different until Monday, when school would resume. I managed to, somehow, get my homework done between the car accident and Sunday, so that was a plus.


	2. The First Year, or, Beginnings

Author's Note: Everything I see of the Post-Madoka world I have read in SailorPtah's 'Have Your Death and Eat Cake Too' story on another site. I read it... and instantly fell in love. I owe SailorPtah a lot, and her recent follow of Shadows of Mitakihara means a lot to me. All of your attention to this story means a lot to me.

One: "The First Year", or, "Beginnings"

"Good morning class!" Our teacher spoke as we settled into our seats. News of Mami's car accident had spread like wildfire around school. She decided to take a few days off, just so they wouldn't be suspicious. "As some of you know, one of the students from across the hall, Mami Tomoe-san was in a bit of an accident Saturday morning... Now, she's alright from what I understand, but is still in the hospital for review. Before we get started, I thought it would be nice if I bought her a nice little card, and we all went around signing it..." There came a happy chirp of confirmation as the card and a pen went around the class as people signed it. By the time it got to me, there was little room for me to sign, but I figured as long as my name was on it, Mami wouldn't care.

With that little detail out of the way, the teacher continued on with her 'around the bush, food related' rant as per her usual. I ignored it until class started in earnest.

"Alright, class, today is going to be a group assignment. I want you to break off into groups of three and complete the assignment on the board." Dammit... more math. Math was one of my weakest points...

"Hey, Binbou-san!" I heard a voice call from my left. Looking over, I saw the blue-haired girl, Sayaka, calling me over. "Come over with Hitomi and I!" I gave a little nod and collected my stuff, moving over to the desk next to hers. We pulled the desks together and started talking amongst ourselves. "Binbou-san, you've not met Hitomi, have you?"

"H-hello." The green-haired girl across from me waved a little.

"Only in passing. Nice to meet you." I turned to Sayaka. "Please, Miki-san... Marisa is fine."

"_Don't be so modest, kiddo._" I heard Sayaka's voice echo in my head, which caused me to jump. "_It's not very becoming of you._"

"Are... you alright, Binbou-san?" Hitomi asked.

"_Just play it off. I'll explain in a bit._"

"Eh... s-sorry... thought I heard something..." Hitomi seems to buy my excuse and the two of them begin to discuss the assignment amongst themselves.

"It was nice of you to invite her over, Sayaka-chan..." Hitomi chimed in, smiling to me.

"Eh. What can a girl do. I saw how well you and that girl Mami got along, I thought you could use another friend." I smiled to her and nodded.

"Thank you, Miki-san."

"_That, and we Puella Magi gotta stick together, eh?_" She chimed in my head. I gave her a look, trying to figure out exactly _how_ she was doing that. "_Haven't gotten the hang of telepathy yet, have you? Don't worry, it'll come in time. For now, just worry about the assignment._"

'_Would be a lot easier if I didn't suck at math._' I thought to myself huffing.

"_Math's not so bad. It's algebra where things get hard_." Did I just...?! "_You learn quick._" She continued.

The class progressed rather well, Sayaka and Hitomi helping me with a good portion of the assignment. She was right about one thing. Math wasn't so bad when you get the hang of it. Sayaka took the time to walk me through each problem and explain, not only how everything works, but why. I came away from class that day with a new respect for math.

At the end of class, I collected the card for Mami and hurried out. "_Binbou-san! Not so fast!_" I heard Sayaka's voice in my head again, turning to see Sayaka sprinting towards me. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hand as she came to a stop, not even stopping to take a breather. "Listen..." She spoke normally now. "Kyouko wanted me to give these to you, and said they were for Mami. Tell her to get well soon for her sake, aights?" Taking the flowers, I bowed to her.

"Thank you, Miki-san. Give Sakura-san my thanks. I'll see these delivered." Sayaka gave a flicked salute to me with two fingers.

"Alright, thanks. I promised Hitomi I'd go shopping with her, or I'd take 'em myself."

"I understand. Thank you, Miki-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Marisa."

The walk back to Mami's apartment was brisk and quick, the cool spring air a refreshing gust against the stress of school. Mami should be happy to have such good friends as Kyouko... I still didnt' have a key for the front door, so I had to be sure she was in. I gave the door a knock.

"Mami... I'm back." I spoke.

"Oh! Binbou-san! One moment. Let me get the door." As she moved to get the door, I heard the door to the apartment next door open, several men with heavy boxes moving stuff out. As Mami's door opened, I couldn't tear myself away from the movers.

"Mami-san... what...?"

"Come inside. We'll talk there." She pulled me into her apartment and locked the door again. "You know Sakura-san... and you know what she does... so I can tell you. The fog that falls at night? The Maisma? Normal people can't see the Demons that hide within it... only Puella Magi and magical-sensative people... currently you and I." I didn't know Mami was magical-sensitive... "Well... the man next door was caught out in the Maisma two nights ago, and was declared Missing Presumed Dead." I frowned.

"People who vanish in the Maisma... they're never heard from again. They just... vanish." She shrugged. "I've gotten use to it, so I don't usually chance late-night outings... Oh..." She finally saw the flowers. "Who are those from, Binbou-san? You've got an admirer?" I laughed at this hand held them out to her.

"No. These are from Sakura-san. She tells me to wish you getting better." Mami smiled, taking the flowers from me, smelling them.

"Oh, Sakura-san's so nice to me!" She paused. "Wait... these aren't stolen are they?"

"S-stolen!? Is... that a problem?"

"Sakura-san has spent most her life a vagabond... she steals to survive usually..."

"She... told me that she's been living with a friend for the last year..." Mami took the small card from the center of the bouquet and read it aloud.

"'Since I know the first words out of your head are gonna be 'are these stolen' the answer to that question is no. Don't think so low of me, Twindrills. Get better soon.'" Mami giggled at the card and coddled the flowers. "Oh, Sakura-san... I've got such good friends." I nodded to this as I kicked my shoes off at the door.

"You do indeed."

"And I've got the _best_ friend a girl could ask for in you, Binbou-san..."

"Oh! Speaking of which... here..." I reached into the messenger bag at my side and took out the card that was signed by the class. "This is for you, signed by your class and mine... I volunteered to bring it to you." She took the card and read it as well, her smile only widening.

"Thank you, Binbou-san!" She gave me a hug with her now full hands. "Let me go put these into water, and we can have dinner, hm?" I nodded at this.

The day passed with little fanfair. Mami and I had dinner, a delicious little ditty she cooked up herself (as one could expect from Mami), and when Mami and I had finished our dinner, she set out some tea for us.

But one thing was in the back of my mind the whole time... one tidbit of concern I knew I shouldn't feel... but I did. It was in regards to what Madoka told me.

"_I have linked your soul with Mami-san's. So long as the two of you are in love... when the day comes when I must come and retrieve even you and release you from your contract... I shall take her as well, so you may forever live here together."_

"Mami-san..." I began as she lowered the cup from her lips.

"Yes?" She answered softly.

"There's... something I didn't tell you about the... circumstances why you're still alive." She cocked her head a bit to the right and smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yes... you see... I was visited by..." I sighed. "This is gonna sound so crazy... but I was visited by... a goddess."

"A... goddess? Like... a very beautiful woman."

"No... well... yes... but, I mean she was... _literally_ a goddess..." I stumbled about for words. "She said that... as a reward to... you... she linked our souls... so that when..." 'I finally die' say it, Marisa, say it say it say it say it... "One of us dies... the other will as well... and we'll get to live forever in her heaven together." Mami took all of this in stride, slowly lifting the teacup to her lips.

"So I've not gone crazy..." Lowering the cup after the previous sip, she closed her eyes and nodded. "While I was in that coma... I had a dream to that effect... I saw myself lying on the bed as you and... this beautiful pink-haired woman talked..."

"That was her!"

"I thought... that's what people saw on their death beds... crazy things. But hearing you say it? I know it to be true." She retrieved her cup and took another sip. "It's a good end. I wouldn't want to live in a world without you, Binbou-san..."

"And a world without you isn't worth protecting." I responded curtly. "I'm... just glad you don't find me crazy." She nodded a bit.

"Nonsense. Did you have any plans today, Binbou-san? I'd like to try to make up our missed date with maybe a movie."

"It'll have to be an earlier showing."

"Ah, yes... the Maisma. Of course. We can find something that's early." I nodded with a smile at her consideration. I did, after all, have a job to do. "While you're out doing your job, I'll go about doing your homework for you."

"Oh, now, you can't do that."

"What did I say about protesting, Binbou-san?" I pouted.

"Now that's not fair. You shouldn't have to do my homework for me..."

"And you shouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself for my well being, so we're fair."

"No we're not. I mean... you're doing so much more work then I am." Mami laughed at this, knowing it to be a lie. "But alright, I guess if you want to I neither can, nor would I want to stop you."

"So glad we have the understanding."

She made good on her promise. We saw a movie a little after that, a good comedy to lighten the mood some, and then I went about my duties to the city as one of it's four protectors. My life progressed fairly easy for that first year. Homura, Kyouko, Sayaka and I doing a good job protecting the city from what lay beyond. It would be two more years before I got my first taste of the true dangers of what we did.


	3. The Third Year, or, The First Death

Author's Note: These chapters are gonna be kinda short, because I have to cram several years worth of happenings into them, but I think they'll be long enough.

Two: "The Third Year", or "The First Death"

I never really guessed which one of us would have succumbed to the Maisma first. It's been three years now since my contract to save Mami. I'm eighteen now, and legally an adult in the eyes of the law. But in the eyes of the Powers that Be, I've been an adult now for three years. I had heard, usually from outside sources, what happens when a Puella Magi's Soul Gem is exhausted. I had been warned until she was blue in the face by Homura to watch my magic usage, avoid using magic if at all possible, and I had lost _count_ how many times she'd chastised me for 'blantent misuse of magic'. (I had only conjured a birthday present for Mami once... I don't know why she got her panties in a bunch)

As I said, it was up in the air who would have died first.

But before I get into who died... maybe I should mention who joined. Kyubey... I had learned that was the name of the little creature who contracted me initially... Kyubey had introduced us to a new Puella Magi about mid July of my third year as one. Licca Kusunagi was her name. A fiery little redhead with a penchant for getting in over her head. She was two years my junior, and looked up to me like you wouldn't believe. Sayaka and Kyouko had taken to her the fastest, showing her how everything worked, giving her hands-on advice of how to avoid Demons and all the good things they showed me three years prior.

I guess what Kyouko said _was_ true. Puella Magi were one big family. We look after our own and no one goes out alone. Each night four Puella Magi go out, and four come home. Licca took to Demon Hunting like a natural. Her weapon was a sword, much like Sayaka and I, so we provided a nice bulwark against the Demons, which allowed Homura to pick them off cleanly from a distance. The five of us had formed a very well-oiled machine.

I had made a point to include Mami in as much of our outings as possible, and in the three years that passed, she'd grown to be quite good friends with Homura and Sayaka as well. She loved Licca like a little sister... a relationship I loved to watch in the two. Speaking of relationships, I never slowed down loving Mami, and she never stopped showering me with all the affection she could. She even got a part-time job at a big corporate building downtown after graduating school. She felt her talents were wasted in school, and decided to move on. She was damn good at what she did.

Obviously, because of my position as a Puella Magi, I couldn't _exactly_ go out and get a regluar job so, once again, I was supported by Mami. I never tired of it, I always had a roof over my head that wasn't cardboard, and three square meals a day that were actually eadible, so how could a girl complain?

Nothing changed and I loved it.

It wouldn't be until about November of that year where I would be shown the horrible truth behind what happens to Puella Magi when we die. The Maisma was particularly thick that night. Nothing special, we'd all been in strong nights like this before. But something about that night was just... wrong. We had done the one thing Homura had told us never to do. We had violated the number one rule of staying alive in this cutthroat world we believed was so worth defending. We had given the demons the only advantage they needed to win.

We split up.

As mentioned, the Maisma was thick that night, and the Demons were coming from three angles, instead of their usual one. We thought we could cover more ground and protect more people if we broke into three groups, each group covering an attack route. Homura took the north, Sayaka and Kyouko had taken the east, and I was assigned the southwest with Licca. Licca and I had arrived on the southwester edge of the city and stared the Demons down. Licca was fairly experienced at this point, and the faceless, white figures of the Demons no longer scared her.

"Ready for this, Binbou-sama?" She breathed as her sword came out of it's sheath. I gave a nod and drew my own, my green Soul Gem on the inside of my shield shining brightly.

"As I'll ever be, Licca-san..." We stood like a bastion of defense against the onslaught of faceless, nameless masses as they advanced, thinking about how Mitakihara will be a bountiful feast for them this night. _"Akemi-san..."_ I thought across to city to Homura on the east end. _"Are you ready?"_ I heard the girl's laugh echo in my head.

"_Binbou Marisa... I was born ready."_ I nodded to her confidence.

"_Miki-san? Sakura-san? Ready for the night?"_ I heard Kyouko's over-rambunctious laugh answer.

"_Stuffed myself silly for this occasion! Good food to proceed a good fight! C'mon, Sayaka! Let's give 'em hell!"_ It seems as though all parties are ready for the night. I just wish all parties truly were.

I had always taught Licca one thing about fighting. Don't move if you can avoid it. Good footing is the key to a good, powerful attack. Bringing my shield before me, I waited, a piller of strength ready to meet the tide of despair head on, my pupil and friend Licca beside me, ready for whatever comes her way. And what a grand fight it turned out to be.

Despite being outnumbered nearly fifty to one, Licca and I held our own fabulously. We stayed in one spot and allowed the Demons to throw themselves upon our blades, not a single one crossing the invisible line between the bastion of light, Mitakihara, and the deserted badlands that lay outside. I could see the occasional pink arrow streak through the sky behind us, lost in the flurries of strikes, and I knew Homura was holding. She was strong, like me. She had something... no... someone to fight for. Just as the last of the Demons fell, our victory would be overlapsed by tragedy.

"_Homura! Marisa! Licca! Get over here if you can! There's tons more then we thought! We're in deep hockey!"_ It was Kyouko's mental plea for help that initially sent us reeling.

"_I still have some. I shall arrive when I can."_ Came Homura's calm response. Always calm in the face of evil.

"_Licca and I are on our way! Hold out just a little while longer, Sakura-san!"_ I responded, nodding to Licca. "C'mon, Licca, Kyouko and Sayaka need our help. The red-head nodded and sheathed her blade, the pair of us dashing through the Maisma to the north end of the city. One advantage of being a Puella Magi is you don't need to catch your breath when you run. Sprinting full tilt for about five minutes, Licca and I arrived to a most horrendous scene. 'Deep Hockey' didn't even being to describe Sayaka and Kyouko's predicament. They were, quite literally, lost in a sea of white, the occasional red and blue flashes the only sign that they were even still alive. I had picked up a few tricks in my years of fighting, one in particular came in hand. "Licca, jump in and give them a hand! I'll cover you!" Licca, ever eager to please, nodded and rushed into the fray, hacking and slashing her way to the middle. Driving my blade into the concrete before me, I channeled some of the magic that coursed through my body into my had. Soon, a translucent sword had appeared in my once-empty gauntlet. With a mighty throw, I lobbed it into the mass of Demons, the shining blade exploding on contact with the Demons, killing a few in the blast and wounding more with the splash effect.

I continued this, clearing as many of the Demons as I could, hoping beyond hope that Homura could arrive in time. A single pink arrow piercing the sky told me she already had. The clouds above the horde of white-faced creatures parted, and a single ray of light shown through the fog. And as though a raging god had decended upon the mass, arrow after shining arrow began to fall, too many to count. Sixty... a hundred and twenty... maybe even as much as three hundred peppered the area around where Licca, Kyouko and Sayaka were fighting, and when the volley had ended, not a single Demon was left. As the smoke cleared from the arrow rain, I saw Kyouko and Licca surrounding Sayaka, who was on the ground, unmoving.

"Thank the Goddess you three got here when you did!" Kyouko called to us, discarding her spear. "Sayaka's in a bad light... help me out here..." Yanking the blade from the ground and returning it to it's sheath, I sprinted over to the group as Homura leapt from a nearby building, a pair of black, almost void-like wings bracing her fall. As I knelt beside Sayaka, I could see she was wounded, badly wounded. Blood had coated most of her exposed skin, and her clothes were torn in many places. The once-blue gem on her stomach was now almost tar, the brilliant sheen I had grown accustomed to in it long gone. Even as her magic waned, I watched as drops of blood lifted from her body, turned into cute musical notes, then fizzled. Even with such little magic, her body can't stop trying to regenerate. It was a downside of her ability to heal.

"Sayaka! Come on, stop that! You'll... you'll use up everything you've got!" Kyouko was trying to plead with her.

"She can't." Homura responded coldly. "Her body will try to heal her wounds, despite the cost to her soul." Homura didn't have to explain this to me... I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"She... she's not gonna... die... is she?" Sayaka herself was barely conscious, her head rolling about on her neck as if she had no muscle control. "S-Sayaka!" Kyouko shouted, pulling the girl into her arms. "Sayaka, don't... don't you die on me! Don't do it! You're... you're too good to this dumbass to die!" She was practically frantic now, shaking the unconscious girl like she was just sleeping. "Come on, open your eyes!"

"I..." Came a hushed voice from the injured girl. "I can... see her..." She spoke like a woman trapped in dilerium. "So... beautiful..."

"Don't! Don't you die on me! I... I need you!" I watched as Kyouko, a strong woman who never showed any emotion, crack as though all the happiness had been sucked form her very life. "I need you you idiot! Didn't you hear me! _I need you!_" Homura said nothing, simply stayed, knelt at her side, as we all did, as we watched Sayaka Miki die before our very eyes.

"I..." Sayaka breathed again, reaching a hand up. "I remember... now... Ma...do...ka..." I watched in stilted silence as the gem in her stomach glowed a brilliant blue one final time, then her entire body vanished before my eyes.

"S-" Kyouko stammered, grasping about where Sayaka once lay. "Say-a...ka?" Her eyes said it all. Hurt. Disbelief. Anger. Regret. All mixed into those crimson eyes. I've only seen that look in her eyes once before. When we first met in that tailor shop before Mami's accident. I had asked her why she never called Mami by her real name. Come to think of it... Homu. Knight. Candle. She called us all by nicknames. The only person she ever called by her name was... was Sayaka.

Only today? Today was much worse. Her eyes had the look of someone who had just seen what they believed to be the worst thing in existence. The next thing to come out of her mouth was the longest, loudest, most gut-wrenching wail I had ever heard leave a person's lips. Slumping onto the street, she cried. I can describe it no other way. These weren't simple tears of sadness. These tears, were what can only be described as tears of uncontrollable, unimaginable despair. Black seeds of grief falling from her eyes.

"This... is all my fault." Homura spoke as she stood, shaking her head slowly. "I never should have suggested splitting up." I shook my head to this.

"No one could have forseen this." I answered in a low tone. Kyouko was inconsolable, her forehead pressed to the concrete as her tears splattered the asphalt. With a flash of green, I was back in my school uniform, the intricate gothic plate I wore into combat gone. With a gentle hand, I rubbed Kyouko's back, consoling her.

"I..." Licca searched for the words needed to comfort Kyouko in her moment of anguish. Sadly, these words didn't exist, and all she could do was offer her own tears in respect. She knew Sayaka the least of all of us, and to see her cry; honestly cry for the loss... it went to show exactly what she meant to us.

Kyouko slowly looked up to me, her red eyes filled with salty tears as she tried to search for answers to unanswerable questions. Her only word still haunts me to this day. She gurgled a few times on her anguish and, locking eyes with me, spoke a word that chilled me to the bone.

"W-why...?" I had lost my resolve now, unable to hold in my own sadness at what had transpired. Pulling the broken woman into my arms, I let her cry on my shoulder and I cried on hers.

"I... don't know, Sakura-san..." I sputtered through my own tears. "I... just don't know."

Sayaka and Kyouko had moved out of Sayaka's parent's house about six months ago, on Sayaka's eighteenth birthday. They had been doing admirably for themselves, Kyouko finally managing to find a job she could hold down without insulting anyone. Understandable, Kyouko didn't want to go back to their little apartment, too many painful memories. Homura had allowed her to spend as much time as she needed in her apartment.

We played rock paper scissors to see who would get the unfortunate task of telling Mr. and Mrs. Miki about Sayaka's 'untimely death'. People vanished in the Maisma all the time, as I've said. Though no body is ever found, it's understood that they are, beyond a shadow of a doubt, very much dead. We played rock paper scissors to see who had the unfortunate duty of informing her parents, as I just said. I lost. So, here I was, at six in the morning, having to go tell two people that their only daughter had just died. As I approached her parent's apartment, I rang the bell. A few seconds passed before a tired woman with light brown hair answered. She had a similar facial build to Sayaka, so I figured it was her mother.

"Mmmph... g'morning..." She slurred as her eyes struggled to focus. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Miki?" I asked at first, the woman rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand before nodding.

"Yes...? Are you one of Sayaka's little friends?" A bolt went through my heart at this. I... I couldn't tell her. I could break this woman's heart at six in the god damn morning.

"Yes..." I started, steeling myself for what came next.

"Oh." She gave a little smile. "Sayaka moved out with her friend Sakura-san about six months ago... I'll show you how to-"

"I... already know Miki-san moved out with Sakura-san... I'm... here to deliver some bad news." The sleep drained from the woman's face.

"Come in, please..." She stuttered, letting me in. I followed the woman into the dining room where a man, possibly in his mid forties, was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper, clearly getting ready for work.

"Good morning." He greeted me warmly, which I answered with a half-hearted smile.

"My... name is Binbou Marisa... I'm friends with Sayaka... Her other friends elected me to deliver this news, and I do so with all my heart and sympathies but..." I inhaled and said the words I didn't want to. "Sayaka-san... died earlier this morning... she fell victim to the Fog."

_Smash_. A coffee cup falling to the floor.

_Scraaape_. A table moving as it failed to support a woman's weight.

"No..." Her mother mused, shaking her head in udder shock and disbelief. "Tell... tell me this is some sick joke..." I could only give a solemn shake of my head. Her mother collapsed under her own weight, knees falling to tile as she could no longer stand.

"Honey..." The man mused, crouching at his wife's side, taking her in his arms. "I... thank you for bringing us this information but... I think you've overstayed your welcome." I nodded and bowed.

"I believe I have. I am sorry it had to be me to bring you this information. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Miki." With a curt turn I showed myself out and, on the front porch of their apartment, I heard the second loudest, second longest, and second most gut-wrenching wail I had ever heard leave a person's lips. I couldn't help but hang my head as I trodded back to Mami's apartment. I had a key at this point, so I showed myself in.

"Good morning, Binbou-san!" Mami's cheery voice came from the kitchen, walking in. I couldn't bring myself to smile, I couldn't bring myself to speak. All I could do was wave weakly to her. "Binbou-san are you... alright?" I nodded, then sat. Struggling through the lump in my throat I finally found my voice.

"We... lost someone tonight..." Mami's smile vanished instantly.

"Oh no..." Though her words were less, her emotion carried them far. "Oh my, who?"

"Miki Sayaka... She... over-extended herself. We split up and Miki-san and Sakura-san got overwhelmed... The rest of us survived but... Miki-san died..."

"Are you... alright...?" I nodded as she sat beside me. Reaching over I gave her a hug.

"It just... makes me appreciate you even more. Makes me love you just... that much more. So you never have to feel like Sakura-san does..."

"Sakura-san... and Miki-san were an item, you know..." I didn't know it as a fact, but after Kyouko's display this morning, I can see it to be true. "She... loved her very much. She... must feel like a part of her died tonight as well..." A part of _me_ died tonight as well. Sayaka was as much my friend as she was Kyouko's or Homura's... To just... vanish into nothing, no body to bury, no funeral to hold. It's just...

_It's not right_.

Mami returned my hug, refusing to let me go. "Just..." I could feel tears on my cheek as she sputtered out these words. "Just don't you go and leave me, Binbou-san... Don't you dare leave me alone..." Funny... it was three years ago when I was saying these same words to Mami... urging her to keep fighting for life and not to leave me alone.

"Don't worry, Mami-san... don't you worry one little bit!" I spoke forcibly, refusing to let go of her. "I'm not going anywhere without you, you can quote me on that! Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere without you!"

We spent the rest of that night crying in each other's arms, refusing to let go, for fear that even the slightest drop in our defense would cause us to be torn apart.


	4. The Sixth Year, or, Going Home

Three: "The Sixth Year", or, "Going Home"

After that cold November day when Sayaka died, Kyouko was never really the same. She burned magic in combat, buffed her strength to a point where it was overkill, and went off on her own far more then I believed she should. She spoke very little to anyone and associated with them even less. She locked herself in her apartment and hardly came out in the day, choosing to simply take out her aggression on those that ripped her beloved Sayaka from her.

It's not surprising that she was the next to die.

But not yet, let's not talk about that quite yet. It's not time.

As is the way with things, Sayaka's position on our team would be filled, and Licca would move up to take my spot of the second-greenest Puella Magi. Three years after Sayaka's death, when I was twenty one, I would meet our newest Puella Magi. Her name was Alysha, a foreigner from the west. She had apparently moved to Mitakihara after her parents kicked her out of her house. She was a nice sort, the kind of girl you could get to like. She was seventeen, about four years my junior, and had more fire in her then I'd seen in a girl in a long time... much like Kyouko before...

Anyway. Things had remained fairly stagnant in my life, but Mami? Mami was moving up in the world. Her 'part time job' at the corporate office I mentioned? Well, she had been promoted to senior financial adviser about a year ago, and has been bringing home a tidy paycheck. Hell, she even had enough to move out of that tiny apartment and buy a house, a _real_ house for the two of us. We celebrated her move with a party... a party that was subdued by the lack of a certain someone. It had come on the anniversary of Sayaka's death, and we had opened with Homura (who strangely enough had taken up the bagpipes... go figure) and Licca (who I didn't realize until now had a beautiful singing voice) serenading us with 'Oh Danny Boy' in honor of the fallen. It made Kyouko smile, knowing she wasn't the only one who had remembered Sayaka.

Truth be told, no one forgot Sayaka.. I, for one, sent her parents flowers every year on the anniversary of her death. When a Puella Magi dies, especially one you're so close to, a part of them lingers long after their death. It lingers in not only your mind, but your soul. Kyouko swears her wounds heal faster now, and I'm starting to notice something similar myself. Anyway, as I was saying, it was on the sixth year of my contract that I began to really concern myself. Six years. I was four years away from my expiration date. Oh god, Marisa, don't call it that! I couldn't help it... that's what it was, wasn't it? The day that I, along with Mami, are to die? Homura tells me the story of the Goddess who's name was once Madoka, how She sacrificed Herself to change Homura's fate... change the fate of the one She loved.

Augh, getting off track. As I stated, it came to no one's surprise to know that Kyouko would be the next to die... aside from that, the only thing that really happened on this particular year worth mentioning was what people were calling 'The Dry Spell'. How things worked in this world is this. Every night, just after sun-down, a thick fog would fall across the city. This fog, the Miasma as we called it, is the life-blood of the demons that rule this world. They cannot live or move without it. When the Miasma falls, Demons roam the night. These Demons will stay in our world, killing people indescribably until one of two conditions are met. The first condition is that they are all killed by any and all Puella Magi in the city. The second, as comical and childish as it seems, is the sunrise. A Demon who is struck by the light of the sun is instantly vaporized, and the Miasma rescinds for the day. As I mentioned, this year we were hit by what the Puella Magi called 'The Dry Spell'. I had kept up with many means of social media, the Magical Girl hashtag on Facebook, all of the Puella Magi-run chat rooms... this 'Dry Spell' was felt world wide. The world was going days, weeks hell, sometimes even months without a single Demon, a single drop of Miasma and without a single death.

Needless to say, the humans who didn't have a full grip on the situation believed, foolishly, that the fog would never return. Mitakihara's nightlife was _alive_ once more, restaurants started staying open longer, movies ran until midnight and people could actually _walk_ the streets in relative safety. The news touted it as 'a victory for the human spirit' whereas the Puella Magi social circles were abuzz. Some wanted to know what would happen to them if the Demons just stopped coming, while others wanted to know exactly the cause of the Dry Spell (so they could keep it going or stop it, I could never figure out which).

I was in the group of Puella Magi who believed it to be a final end of the war... and even right now I look back and wonder how dumb a girl could be. I was dumb... I'll admit it. The Demons weren't gone... they were _waiting_. Kyubey was the only one who had any forethought in the group. Even despite the Dry Spell that swept across the planet, Kyubey continued to make new Puella Magi. I asked him why one day, under the thought that the Demons were gone. 'Just wait' was his answer. I wouldn't understand it until about six months later.

As I said, the Demons weren't gone, they were waiting. After Sayaka's death, Homura never suggested splitting up. None of use even _breathed_ the words. We knew what happened when you split up your group, and no one wanted to end up like Sayaka. So when the Demons _finally_ launched their assault on the city, we could only do one thing to stem it. All of us, dressed top-to-toe in strange, colorful costumes, stood in the middle of town and waited. The Miasma fell that night, and hard. I had never seen so many Demons in one place before. There were _thousands_ of them... I knew we couldn't get them all... that much would have been assured, but we fought. We fought them hard and we fought them long.

As I said earlier, Kyouko never fought right, she was careless after Sayaka's death and in a way I think it was her way of trying to join her. As we all stood in the middle of the city, weapons slicing through pixilated flesh, I had seen the one thing that truly shook me. "You sons of bitches!" I heard Kyouko cry mid-fight, flourishing her spear. "You tore her from me! The only person I ever loved! C'mon! _C'MON_!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "_KILL ME! KILL ME, COME ON!_" She continued to shout. "_I'll take all you assholes down with me! ALL OF YOU!_" Leaping from our line, she dove into the horde of Demons, issuing a battle cry that sounded more like a cry of sadness then a bellowing cry of rage... or maybe it was both.

"Sakura-san!" Licca shouted, grabbing at her arm to stop her.

"_NO! NO! Three years I've lived with her memory haunting me!_" She continued to wail, completely lost to sadness. "_Three years, Kusunagi! Do you know what that's like!_" I slashed through another Demon and then turned my attention to Kyouko.

"Sakura-san, we all miss Sayaka! Killing yourself isn't the answer!"

"_The hell it's not!_" She answered, her voice raw from all her shouting. "_I want to see her again, and I don't _care_ what I have to do!_" Tearing herself from Licca's grasp, she tore into the group of Demons.

"_Stop. Her._" I heard Homura's response through the clash of steel and Demon. Lowering my head and raising my shield, I charged forward battering through the mass of Demons

"Sakura-san!" I called, hacking my way through, claw and sword bouncing off my armor, the occasional attack hooking into my plate armor, causing me to stagger for a second. "Get off me!" I called slicing a hand off and pushing forward. "Sakura-san, come on! This isn't funny!" I followed her magical signature, which was _huge, _might I add, to where she had decided to make her last stand. She had started to attack a large group of Demons, the creatures ripping and tearing into her. Images of Mami and Kyouko talking, laughing and smiling flashed through my head. If Kyouko dies... Mami would be devastated. "_Akemi-san... I know it sucks your magic... but I need an Arrow of Heaven on my location..._" I got no response from her, save a shining pink arrow streaking into the sky above me. As the tip struck the clouds, the skies opened up to a rain of shimmering arrows, slaughtering the Demons around us. I had one... maybe two minutes before it wore off.

"Sakura-san!" I bellowed to her, sheathing my blade. "There's more at stake here then your personal fucking vendetta!" I grappled her spear, keeping her from attacking anymore Demons, or me.

"Let go. This doesn't concern you." She growled.

"It does. You're my friend, Sakura-san. What happened to Miki-san was a damn tragedy, but it was _unpreventable_." My gauntleted hand held her spear tight against her attempt to free it. "This? This is _suicide_."

"It's what Sayaka would have wanted..."

_CHANG! _Red hair and spear clattered to the ground as my fist connected to her face, several arrows scattering around her. With a red flash, her combat uniform vanished. She was still alive, just unconscious. "You have no right to tell me what she wants. No right."

"_Binbou-san... I've lost Sakura-san's magical ping... what's going on!?_" It was Licca, her voice deeply paniked. I sighed as I sheathed my blade, grabbing Kyouko's arm and slinging her over my shoulder.

"_Sakura-san's alright... I had to knock her out. She'll be okay, but she's out of commission for a while._" Homura sighed at this, but I heard her grunt something to an affirmative. As I retreated back to the front line, the Arrow of Heaven had faded, the Demons starting to fall back into place.

"_Get back here, Binbou-san... they're coming back._" I heard Licca continue.

"_We're on our way back. You don't have to tell me twice._"

To say that the fight after that was rough would have been an understatement. Thousands and thousands of Demons assailed us, and for the first time we only had one option. Hold them off until sunrise. And when it finally did, everyone collapsed in exhaustion. "Sound..." I heaved. "Sound off..."

"I'm still alive..." I heard Licca answer a white flash following her statement as she transformed back into her daily attire.

"Still kicking." Came Alysha's response.

"I'm still here." Homura droned. I watched Licca slowly get to her feet, a smile present on her face.

"We... we survived?" Alysha added, laughing a little at the realization. "Well that's a miracle in itself!" I didn't vocalize it... but I was surprised to be alive myself. I know Madoka said that I'd live for ten years after my contract... but even I was questioning if I would live past tonight. Lending Alysha my hand, I helped her up with a smile.

"We did." I confirmed, patting her shoulder as my own combat armor vanished with a green flash. "You did fantastic, Alysha-san. Not bad for your first heavy combat situation." She smiled at the praise, blushing a little.

"Thank you, Marisa-san."

"What... are we gonna do with Sakura-san...?" I heard Licca ask, kneeling at her side.

"I'll take her home." Homura droned, picking the unconscious girl up. "She's going to have some questions when she wakes up... and I dare say she'll be angry when that happens... better leave her to me to sort out. Thank you for bringing her back alive, Binbou Marisa. If she had killed herself... I dare say tonight may have ended differently." I nodded.

We dispersed after that, everyone going home for a well-deserved rest. I came home (Home... I had called it that for so long, yet I never even knew what it really meant...) to Mami asleep on the table, a cup of tea in her hand. Poor girl... she must have been waiting for me... I should have told her not to wait up... Taking the ceramic tea cup from Mami's hand, I picked her up and carried her to bed, stretching the girl out on the bed, I crawled in right behind her, putting my arms around her stomach and dozing off.

The next morning came with some disturbing news. I received a call from Homura the next morning that Kyouko had gone missing. She woke up that morning, and she was just gone. So... in a way... Kyouko didn't 'die' as much as 'leave us'... I never told Mami that Kyouko packed up... I also never told her how broken Kyouko really was after Sayaka's death, she didn't need that. The only hint to where Kyouko was happened to be the note she left Homura on the door, which said 'Homu, I'm going home. Don't follow me.' No one really knew what she meant by 'going home' but we assumed it wasn't good.

As the year slowly wound to a close, I really began to count my remaining days. Four years would eventually turn into three, which would roll into two, then one... and before I would have liked, I was on my tenth year as a Puella Magi, Madoka's words fresh in my mind.


	5. The Tenth Year, or, Acceptance

Four: "The Tenth Year", or, "Acceptance"

I had always feared this day, from the moment I made my contract, I had always seen this day staring at me over the horizon. For the last ten years, I had feared and hated the thought of this day arriving, contemplating how I would finally end... and more importantly, what would be waiting for Mami and I in the afterlife... would the Goddess once known as Madoka truly uphold her promise?

We had heard nothing from Kyouko in the last four years since she fled Mitakihara. We fought for those four years with only the four of us, Alysha, Licca myself and Homura. There were others, sure... other Puella Magi in Mitakihara but... secretly? Licca, Homura and myself didn't want to go out and meet them... we couldn't bring ourselves to meet more people who would just die. It... was horrible to think that, I knew... but we've all got to die eventually, right? Puella Magi don't live forever. Hell, the fact Homura and I lived _this_ long was a miracle. Twenty five... probably the oldest Puella Magi in history.

Heh... I won't say that... that might be a bit of an overstatement. Maybe in recent history, but I'm sure there are others who have lived longer then us.

We never forget those we lost... either to the Demons or to distance. Mami and I... we most assuredly never grew tired of each other's company. Every night I would come back from fighting Demons, and I would be greeted by a woman weary from a regular job, but always the same smile... the same hug and kiss... the same 'Welcome home, Marisa.' It was just the dash of normality, just the dash of humanity I needed to keep going. She always smiled, always loved and always cared. I wanted to keep coming home to that.

Mami and I married on the last year. My idea. I wanted to make our love official before I... you know. She looked so beautiful in her dress, her hair all made up into a beautiful braid across her shoulder. A powerful woman turned blushing bride... I couldn't be happier. She had made me smile every day for the last ten years, and I wanted to return the favor. Mami never mentioned it, but I had a feeling that she knew that I was on my last legs... though she never once said anything about it. Neither did I, come to think of it. I had told Mami about my 'expiration date' of kind, and she always said that one day with me was all she needed to die a happy woman... but I can guarantee that she was just saying that. She'd love nothing more then to be able to celebrate our fiftieth anniversary when we were old and gray.

"_Binbou-san, behind you!_" I heard Homura shout, knocking me from my reverie. Turning around, I rose my sheild in time to block a sword blow from a Demon. "Sneaking up behind a woman? That's unprofessional." A pink arrow sliced through the Demon's head, causing it to explode into small white squares. The blow, while relatively weak, hit my shield in just the right kind of way to cause me to loose my footing.

"!" Falling over, I kept my shield at the ready, prepared to block any Demon who tried to take advantage of my disabled state. My sword flew from my hand, lost in the throng of white, faceless figured.

"Marisa!" I heard Alysha cry, the black-haired girl rushing to my aid. I reached up with my free hand, the orange-clad Puella Magi pulling me back to my feet in seconds. "Are you alright?"

"Worry about yourself. I'm fine." I answered to her with a nod. Looking to the direction my sword flew, I held my hand out and concentrated. What the hell, it worked in Star Wars. C'mon... c'mon, don't do this to me... White starbursts in the distance heralded the return of my blade, slicing through Demons as it returned. Whaddaya know. I guess the Force does exist. My sword landed in my hand at the right moment for me to turn around and bury it in another Demon's chest. "Okay. Alive again." I mused, flourishing my blade.

"Marisa-san... Akemi-san... I think we're winning!" Licca cried, a giant smile on her face as she sliced into another Demon.

"Hell yea!" I heard Alysha respond, throwing her spear out towards a Demon and ripping it through around the back. Something slammed into my back, sending me onto my face. Reacting, I rolled onto my back and drew my shield up once more, the blow from the Demon glancing off, landing hard on the concrete beside me. Bashing the sword from it's hand, I scrambled to my feet and eviscerated it with my own sword.

Before I knew it, the Miasma had lifted, the thick fog lifting from around us. I sheathed my blade as my combat armor vanished. Opening my hand, I chanced a look at my Soul Gem. Still beautiful and green... It was a point that made Licca and Alysha jealous. In all they've known me (and in all honestly, as long as I've been a Puella Magi) my Soul Gem had not gotten even a shade darker, always a brilliant emerald. It was something unique to only Homura and I, I think... maybe because we both know the Goddess... or maybe because we're both fighting for some_one_ instead of some_thing_.

"Binbou-san." Homura's voice stopped me. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Her own combat uniform vanished in a purple flash, the girl's long black hair flowing behind her as she moves.

"Sure thing, Akemi-san. What's up?" The girl's usual flat-faced stare was marred by a strangely sweet smile.

"Tomoe Mami asked me to pick up some things and bring them over, but they're too heavy for me alone. I figured you wouldn't mind giving me some help." I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Of course not, Akemi-san! What did she want you to get?"

"Beer, flour... some sugar. Pretty normal stuff." She turned curtly on her heel and walked towards the local convenience store.

Which, as it happened, was owned and operated by another of Mitakihara's Puella Magi, who's sole concern was the safety of the store. The bell rung as we entered, the blonde girl across the counter (red butterfly costume and bow with it) saluted us gently as we entered. I... can't for the life of me remember her name...

"Akemi-san. Binbou-san. Evenin'. Miasma gone for the night?"

"Aye." I answered smiling. The girl gave a sigh and nodded, her costume and bow disappearing in a red flash.

"Good. I can stop looking stupid. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Picking up a few things for tonight." Homura responded. Dammit... what the hell was this girl's name, it's on the tip of my tongue, I just can't remember it.

"Planning on partying the night away?" The girl asked with a little smile in her voice.

"You could say that. Just helping a friend for the night, she's had a rough day at work."

"Ah, yes. I can't imagine anything rougher then fighting those damn Demons, but I suppose even non-Puella Magi have rough days, eh?" What. The hell. Was her name?"

"Indeed. So, we'll just pick up a couple packs of beer, a pack of flour and be on our way. Promise not to bother you too much, Kagagiri Ayumi." AYUMI! Ayumi Kagagiri! That was her damn name!

"Bother me? Nah, I enjoy when you two come in. Just don't get drunk and do something dumb, alright?" Homura and I went down the few aisles they had and picked up what we needed, Homura holding a twenty four pack of beer in each hand. What the hell does Mami need with forty eight cans of alcohol?! That's enough for the pair of us to last two months at least. I, in the meantime, grabbed a five pound back of flour and a five pound bag of sugar, walking up to Ayumi to pay. Scrunching her face up and shaking her head, she smiled. "Forget about it. Just get out of here." She smiled. "Consider it my way of saying 'thanks for putting your asses on the line, while I protect my investment'." It was no lie that Ayumi was more concerned with her store then the safety of others, but if she was needed, you could bet your ass she delivered.

"Thank you." I bowed to her as Homura started for the door.

"No problem, Marias-san. Have a good morning."

"We will." Homura and I started towards our house, Homura hefting the beer under her arms easily. "This is a lot of alcohol, Akemi-san... why would Mami need this much?" I heard her laugh a little at the question.

"You'll see." She answered, stepping up to the door, putting the beer on the ground as she took a key from her pocket.

"And when did you get a key?" She opened the door, the lights off inside. I stepped in ahead of Homura, the girl shutting the door behind me as she entered. Suddenly, I was blinded by a sudden flash of light as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Marisa!' assailed my ears.

"Akemi-san, you turned the lights on too quickly, you blinded her!" I heard a voice, which I thought was Licca, speak as I tried to blink the flash away. As sight slowly returned to me, I had seen exactly why Homura needed so much beer. Our moderate sized house was full with a whole group of our friends, Licca was there, as was Alysha and Mami, of course. Homura was behind me and the strangest sight befell me.

"Sakura-san?" I asked, in disbelief that it was even possible. From behind everyone came a young woman, her fire red hair tied into a neat ponytail, dressed in a long flowing skirt.

"Heya, Poor-chan." She smiled.

"Well... this is awkward..." I answered with a weak smile. "Last I saw you, I punched you in the nose."

"Last I saw you, you were punching me in the nose." She smiled in return, giving me a hug. "Happy birthday, Poor-chan."

As the morning wore on, I spoke with all of the guests, Kyouko especially, finally pulling the girl aside for a personal chat.

"Listen... Sakura-san..." I started, wringing my hands nervously. "About the last time we met..."

"I was out of line, Marisa." She answered. "I... spent a long time hating you after that but... about a year ago I realized that... life is too short to hate you for only trying to protect me... I realized Sayaka wouldn't want me to toss my life away, and for being there for me? Thank you." I smiled to her and nodded.

"Of course, Sakura-san. Any time."

"Hey, I'm gonna be in town for a few days still before I head back, I've already asked Homu, and she thinks the group of us going out hunting Demons tomorrow night is a good idea. You on board?"

"Of course!" I was happy that Kyouko was back in her right mind, and we all spent that morning drinking to each other's health and enjoying our company. Kyouko kept her word, and the five of us did, indeed go hunting the next night.

Kyouko died that night.


End file.
